


French Maid

by notgoingtoletmyfriendsseethis



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Implied Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notgoingtoletmyfriendsseethis/pseuds/notgoingtoletmyfriendsseethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has no desire to attend his parent's halloween party. Sebastian decides to lighten his mood..</p>
            </blockquote>





	French Maid

The last thing Derek wanted to do was go to this party. Especially since this was a party hosted by his father, whom he had not been on the greatest terms with lately. He did not want to dress in some itchy costume and make small talk with father’s friends. He did not want to pretend like he did not notice he stares from his parent’s guests as they discovered that his date was, in fact, a male. He most certainly did not want to run into the many ex- girlfriend he knew his mother would be inviting in the hopes that he would abandon his date and hop on top of one of them. (okay, maybe she didn’t want it to go that far..) Either way, Derek Seigerson did not want to attend this disaster waiting to happen. All he wanted to do was ignore the trick or treaters that knocked on his apartment door as he had lots and lots of sex on the living room floor.  
But no. Derek would not get his way, because his boyfriend was more insane than his parents were, and insisted that they were going. Together. And Derek would not complain, simply because of what had happened earlier that morning, when he sitting on his bed while Sebastian was showing him the options of what he could sweat in for four hours that night.  
…  
“Oh come on Halloween parties are always fun. From my experiences, its just a way for people to try and get with someone who’s face will never be revealed. Perfect one night stand” Sebastian called from inside the walk in closet they shared.   
Derek would have normally laughed at that sort of comment, but considering the party was being held at his parent’s house, it just made him more worried. Sebastian had modeled several types of entrepreneurs, pirates, and Where’s Waldo? But Derek had rejected them all. A few of them weren’t all the bad, but Derek secretly hoped if Sebastian believed he couldn’t find a costume appropriate for the occasion, than they could just stay home have a party of their own..  
He sighed and called into the closet, “I don’t think you underst-,” but Derek was unable to finish his sentence because his brain had momentarily stopped working.   
“Oh contraire, I think I understand completely.” Sebastian’s grin went unnoticed by the athlete, considering his eyes were focused somewhere else.. “What about this one? I rather like it..”  
Sebastian’s next outfit of choice had been a french maid, complete with a pink feather duster that was emitting sparkles onto the bedroom carpet. The fishnet stockings traveled up his lengthy legs and stopped where the (its too short to even call it a skirt) began to appear. The strapless bodice barely contained the toned muscles of the singer’s chest as he sauntered across the short space between the closet and the bed.  
“Umm..” Derek’s thought process still hadn’t rebooted, but something else inside of him had turned on…  
“I’ll take that as a yes.”  
Derek cleared his throat and tried not to fly across the room. “I don’t think its that type of party..”  
“Thats okay, I never liked to blend in anyway..” Sebastian had now proceeded to place one flexile leg onto the bed while an elbow rested on the knee. His fingers lightly trailed the handle of the duster as his gaze on Derek became coated with lust.  
Derek was no longer lounging back, but had instead gravitated toward the edge of the bed, and was now close enough to see that the other boy had more glitter on his face. “Where did you even get..?’   
‘The feather duster hit the carpet with a muted thud. “Does that even matter?”  
No, no it does not, Derek thought as he rose from the bed only to discover that he was no longer taller than the other boy. His eyes flew down and he realized that black heels were standing in front of him. He allowed himself slowly admire exactly what it was that his boyfriend had done for him, and when his hungry eyes met the sparking pair a few inches above him-   
He threw Sebastian onto the bed and began to devour his throat as he straddled the maid. Sebastian moaned as the laced hat was ripped off of his head and fingers were curled into his hair. The athlete’s tongue faltered on the singer’s jawline as heels were dug into his back. Sebastian pealed off Derek’s shirt effortlessly before connecting their lips. Tongues fought for dominance as the two bodies slid further up the bed. Hands were traveling to all kinds of hemispheres and fabric was landing on all surfaces. It took Derek all of two minutes to get the entire contraption off of his boyfriend.   
Except the heels. They stayed.  
…  
Derek smiled at the memory, and mentally noted that Sebastian was going to be doing a lot of cleaning from now on…


End file.
